


Welcome daddy

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Babies make 5, F/M, Pregnancy, Supernatural Convention, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-15 07:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You work as a P.A for the cast of Supernatural. You had met JDM at one of the conventions and instantly hit it off. But your relationship was complicated to say the least. It wasn't that you didn't love him. You were head over hills in love with him. And you were pretty sure he felt the same way. The problem was he had just come off of crazy Divorce, and you didn't want to push the issue of being exclusive. Plus the fact that between your job at Supernatural and his at TWD, and all those movies well timing seemed to be take it when you can get it. While at a convention you realize that it was time to step things up a bit. After all the baby you were carrying was gonna need a daddy right? Even if he wasn't as into you as you were with him. Will he step up, or step out?





	1. Time to make a choice

You paced the corridor nervously. You had to tell him. He couldn't make a real choice if he didn't know. The image of the positive pee stick, as your mother always called it, kept flashing in your mind. You found out a week and a half ago. And had been in a constant panic ever since. Several scenes running through your head. 

1.. He would be over joyed and you and he and the baby would live happily ever after. 

2\. He would be happy, but tell you he wasn't ready to take your relationship the next step. Promising to be there for the child always. 

3\. He'd bolt like a bull out of the shoot, and you'd never see or hear from him again. 

You were pretty sure it wouldn't be 3, but then again it wouldn't be the first time a man flew the coop when a child came along. 

"What cha doing?" Jensen's voice caused you to jump. 

"Damn it Ackles you scared the shit out of me." you snapped. He looked at you taken aback a moment. 

"Sorry." 

"No I'm sorry, I'm just a little edgy today." 

"Anything I can do?" 

"No. not unless you have a chrystal ball" 

"Sorry fresh out. You sure your ok?" 

"Yeah. So you ready?" 

"Yeah, all yours." You gave him a small smile and escorted him down the hallway. 

"Are you sure your ok?" He asked 

"Maybe. I don't know." 

"Ok hold on a moment. Tell me what's going on?" He said stopping. 

"You can't tell anyone." 

"Ok" 

"Promise?" 

"Of course. Talk to me." 

"I'm pregnant." He looked at you a moment stunned. 

"Is it mine?" 

"What? No! How could it be yours?" 

"Just checking. So If it's not mine then it must be....." He stopped his words waiting for you to finish. 

'Yeah It's Jeff's." 

"Well that's great, congratulations." The look on your face told him other wise. 

"That is good right?" 

"Yes, I think. I haven't told him yet. What if he freaks out. What if he dumps me, or just wants the kid and not me, or what if..." 

"That's a lot of what if's" 

"I know." 

"Look Jeff is a great guy. And I'd almost bet The Impala that he's head over hills for you." 

"Almost." 

"Well I'm not a betting man, so.. Look. I can't tell you what to do, but I do think he has a right to know." 

"Yeah. But how do I tell him?" 

"straight up to the point. But no matter what you know you have me and jared there with you. Hell the kids practically our brother, or sister." He smiled. 

"I know, I just don't know if I can tell him. Could you tell him?" He looked at you as if you were crazy. 

"Yeah I can just see that conversation. Hey Jeffrey, Heard you and y/n were having a kid. Way to go." He looked at you funny. 

"You're right, it needs to come from me." 

"Here's your chance." You looked down the hall and saw Jeffrey and Jared heading your way. He smiled deeply when he saw you. 

"Hey darling. Been looking for you." he said kissing your cheek. 

"Have you?" 

"Um Jared, Shall we?" Jensen said pulling a confused Padalecki toward the curtain. 

"Am I missing something?"   
"Jeff you know I love you right?" 

"Why does this sound like a brush off?" He said worry in his eyes. 

"No it's not. I just.. You and me... You see. I was just wondering how you felt about me." 

"I'm crazy about you sweet heart. Have been since the day we met." 

"Crazy how?" 

"I am head over hills in love. Like it or not." 

"Even though we don't see much of each other?" He ran his fingers through his pepper gray hair. 

"I know babe. It's just between my schedule, and yours. Shoot you could come be my P/A you know." 

"Yeah I know, but how would that look? Me sleeping with my boss." 

"I don't give a rats ass how that would look." You smiled. 

"There's that smile I love so much." He said bending down and kissing you gently. 

"I have something I need to tell you." You start. Suddenly Rob's voice echoed Jeff's name. 

"Sorry babe, I gotta go." He gave you a wink. 

"Yeah. go." You sighed. You had to tell him, or you'd chicken out. The problem was you weren't sure how this would or if it would change him and you. You quickly located a piece of paper and pen, and wrote a short note. Folding it up you handed it to Rob as he passed you. 

"What's this." 

"Can you take that out to Jeff please. It's important." He eyed you curiously before taking the note and heading back on stage. 

JDM. 

I could tell something was up with y/n, and for a moment she had me worried. We had only been dating 6 months, if you could call that it. We were lucky if we could get together on the weekends. But when we did, we were like two teenagers in love. I hadn't felt that in a long time. And it couldn't have come sooner. Just 3 months after my divorce was final. I stepped out onto the stage to a roaring crowd. Jensen, Jared and I were just getting started when Rob reapeard causing another uproar. He leaned in and Whispered to me. 

"Y/n said it was important." Then with a wave he was gone. Nervously I opened the note, as Jensen and Jared rambled on about something. 

"I'm Pregnant." That was it, short and to the point. I starred at the paper as the words came at me. 

"Excuse me a minute." I said then turned and hurried off the stage before anyone could stop me. She was standing against the wall, looking at the floor. I stood there starring at her. She was beautiful. She must have felt me watching her because she looked up. Her eyes were concerned. Slowly I made my way to her. 

"This is for real?" I asked. 

"Yes. I didn't know how to tell you. Or even if I should. I'm sorry to spring it on you like that." 

"A Baby? You and I we're having a baby?" I was stunned. 

"Yeah, look J.D If you're not up for this I get it I guess... But I figured you had a right to know. Are you ok with it?" 

You 

He smiled when you said that. Then picked you up and kissed you hard, as you wrapped your legs and arms around him. 

Someone was clearing their throat. 

"Hate to break this up, but the show must go on." Rob said awkwardly. 

Jeff set me down, and smiled. 

"Don't go anywhere. We're gonna celebrate." You gave a nod and smile, as he hurried back on stage. 

"Well congratulations." Rob said. 

"Thank you. I'm not sure were telling anyone yet, so..." 

"Don't worry...." he started. 

"I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" Jeff's voice rang out loud and clear as the entire room erupted with cheers. 

"Like I was going to say, I won't tell anyone." he said smiling. 

"Good, cause were just keeping it between a few friends for now." you joked.


	2. I Do.

Jeffrey paced the small room and fiddled with the tie around his neck. 

"Dude relax.." jensen said. 

"I'm trying. Just the last time I did this, it didn't work out so well you know." 

"Yeah I get it. But this is you and y/n. You're meant to be." Jared said. 

"I know, but maybe we should have waited after the baby. " Jeff sighed. 

"Your up big guy." Rob said sticking his head into the room. 

"Alright, show time." Jared said. Jeff took one more look in the mirror. He wore a sleek black Tux, . Jensen stood next to him dressed the same. 

"You love her right?" 

"Hell yeah I do." 

"Well then, there you go." 

You passed the small room. Everything was happening kind of fast. It was only a month ago that you had told Jeff that you were pregnant. Now here you are and a few of your friends in Vegas ready to say I Do. You wanted, you really did. But the butterflies in your stomach were having you second guess your decision. 

The door to your room opened. 

"The men are heading that way." Kim said. She was dressed in a (wedding color) dress and a smile was across her face. 

"You sure are beautiful." 

"Thanks. I think I'm gonna puke." 

"You're gonna be fine." 

"I hope so. This is insane right? I mean, are we rushing into things?" 

"Honey, If your having second thoughts, I will go right in there and break that man's heart for you." She offered. You chuckled 

"No that's ok. I got this." 

"Yes you do. Jeff is a lucky man." 

"I'm the lucky one." You said as the door opened Rob walked in, looking sweet in his tux. 

"So are we ready?" 

"As I'll ever be." 

"Well then, that's my que." He said holding out his arm. Judy handed you your flowers and you took a deep breath before wrapping your arm around Robs and allowing him to walk you toward the isle. 

Jeff fidgeted as the doors to the alter opened. He Jensen and Jared looked up to see Judy walking out. The music started and She started walking down the Isle. 

You took one more deep breath, as ( wedding song) started to play. You had no idea why you were so nervous. This was your dream, to be Mrs Jeffrey Dean Morgan. Yet there was a small part of you that wanted to turn and run, like Julia Roberts in the run away bride. Then you looked up and saw him. Standing there as handsome as anyone you had ever seen. 

Jeff. I saw her.  
An angel.  
Right there any doubt I ever had left me. I was insane to be second guessing what I was about to do. She was meant to be, and I was hers. Why it took this long I have no idea. But I was going to do my best to make you proud of me. I told my self. There was no way I was going to mess this up. 

You barely remember the walk down the isle. All you remembered was standing next to the love of your life, and wondering how you could of ever even for a second, doubted this moment. Jensen, Jared, and Kim watched happily as Rob sat in the pew along with Misha, Mark, Felicia, and Ruth. You barely heard what the preacher was saying. You couldn't focus on anything but your soon to be husbands smile. Locking eyes. 

"May we have the rings?" The pastor asked. Jensen handed Jeff a gold band. And He smiled even wider. 

"I Jeff, promise to love, honor, protect and cherish you y/n, In richer and in poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad till I have breathed my last breath." Jeff said repeating the vows the two of you had decided on together. He slipped the ring on your finger. You smiled as Kim handed you the other ring. 

"I y/n promise to love, honor, protect and cherish you J.D , in richer and in poorer. in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad till I have breathed my last breath." You slipped the ring on his finger. 

With the power invested in me, In the state of Nevada you may now kiss your bride." The preacher said. 

Jeff pulled you to him and kissed you sweetly, as all your friends clapped. 

Later in the honeymoon suit of your hotel room. 

"I can't believe you fell for that whole pregnancy thing." you joked laying in the bed next to your husband. He smiled knowing you were joking, his eyes twinkling. 

"I Love you, Mrs Morgan." 

"I love you my dear husband." He kissed your neck and you let him pull you into sweet marital bliss.


	3. Baby, baby, oh baby.

chicago, IL 

The con in Chicago was almost over, and you couldn't be happier. You were bone tired, and it didn't help that you were so big you couldn't see your feet, or that you looked like an over wight penguin when you walked. The last few months had flown by, and Honestly you couldn't wait till the baby got there. 

Jensen stepped up next to you as the elevator doors opened.

"I'm really surprised you even came." He said. 

"Me too. I thought about not coming, but Jeffrey insisted he was going to back out and stay home with me. So at least this way, he's close by. And no fans are disappointed." 

"You are to good to him." Jensen teased. 

"I know." you laughed. Suddenly the Elevator jolted to a stop. 

"Shit." Jensen said as he randomly pressed buttons. You let out a small whimper, and he looked at you. 

"I'm sure it's nothing." he gave you a small smile, then grabbed the emergency phone. 

"Yeah. Were stuck in the elevator." 

"Which elevator are you in sir?" The security asked. 

"Hell, I don't know. The one that isn't moving?" He growled. There was a pause. 

"Yes sir, we have you on our sensors. We are attempting to reset your system." The woman said. There was another small jolt, and then the lights flickered. 

"I don't think that helped." When no one replied he started to panic slightly. "Hello?" 

"Jensen?" 

"The phone went dead. It's gonna be ok." he said hanging the phone up. He went to pick it up and try again. 

"Jensen!" you say more egently. He turned to see you starring at the ground. He followed your eyes. 

"Is that what I think it is?" There was a small puddle around your feet. You looked up at him scared. 

"My water broke." 

"Fuck" He crossed to the back of the elevator to you. 

"Ok, Ok. Dont panic." 

"to late." You leaned against the wall and he took your arm, helping you to sit down. 

"I don't want to have my baby in a damn elevator." 

"Trust me, I don't want that either." He grabbed his cell and dialed 911. 

Jeffrey. 

I was on stage doing my thing, when Rob appeared. 

"Hey, what's this?" I asked a wide grin. 

"We have a situation." He whispered in my ear. The words didn't registered. Y/n, was stuck in the elevator, and she was having the baby? Rob took the mic. 

"Hey, guys. We need to say good by to Jeff." There were a few aws and boos. 

"I know, I hate to see him go also. But look who we have here. Not nearly as good mind you, but he'll do. Ladies and Gents, please give a warm welcome to Misha Collins." There was a loud roar of approval. Misha came out and patted me on the back. He leaned into my ear. 

"Everything is under control, She's with Jensen." I stood calmly, and waved to the audience. 

"MR. Jeffrey Morgan everyone." I waved and took off. Rob on my heels. 

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as the two of us hurried to the lobby. 

"There was some kind of malfunction. Jensen called security, but when they tried to reset it, they lost phone as well. I just got word that he called 911 said he was in there with a woman who's water had broke." My heart stopped I couldn't think. There was a small crowed in the lobby, but the police had tapped off most of the area. Rob and I ducked under the tape. 

And headed toward Jared and Richard standing next to hotel security.

"Jeff She's ok. Jensen is on the phone with the paramedics. The fire department is doing their best to get them out. They're stuck between the 5th and 4th floor." Jared explained. I pulled out my phone and dialed my wife. 

Jensen. Moments earlier. 

"Is she having contractions?" The operator asked. As if on qu she let out a yell. 

"Yeah." 

"Do you know how far apart?" 

"Three minutes maybe." 

"Ok Mr Ackles. I need you to look and see if there is any sign of the baby." 

"Wait, What?" 

"What?" She asked. 

"They want me to look and see if there is any baby." 

"No, I want to get out of here! I want to have this baby not in an elevator, in a damn hospital! And I want Jeff!" I yelled. 

"Y/n, I know. I want all those things to. But honey I don't think we have a choice." 

"I want my husband!" 

"I know. Shit, Trust me, I know." 

"Sir?" The man asked. I looked at her with concern in my eyes. She yelled out in pain. 

"Ok Sweety, Show time." I took a deep breath and did what I needed to do. 

You. 

This couldn't be happening. You had never felt pain this bad before, and you wished to God your husband was there. There was another contraction and you yelled. 

As if he could hear you your phone rang. You had forgotten about it in all the trauma . But when you heard the ring tone you knew it was Jeff. 

"That's jeff." you said taking a deep breath. Jensen searched your coat pocket and pulled out your phone. Quickly he answered. 

"Hey man, perfect timing." he was looking at the phone, and you knew Jeff was on video chat. You reached out for the phone. Your husbands beautiful eyes starred at you worried. 

"Jeff....." Your voice cracked as you spoke his name. 

"Hey." he said. " You trying to have our baby without me?" he teased. 

"I didn't mean to." 

"It's ok." 

"I don't want to have our baby in a fucking elevator! Get me the fuck out of here!" 

"They are working on it sweety. Just breath ok." 

I don't want to breath, I want you." You said not caring if you make sense or not. 

"I want you right now too baby." You screamed with the next contraction. 

"Ok I'm putting you on speaker." Jensen said setting the phone down. 

"Can you see the head?" The man asked. 

"Yes." 

"Tell her to push." 

"Y/n, I need you to take a deep breath and push." Jensen. 

"Come on baby, you can do it. Push!" Jeff said. You took a deep breath and bared down. Suddenly the elevator started to move. But there wasn't any time to rejoice. 

Jensen  
"Heads out" Jensen said. 

"I need you to clean his mouth out with your finger." The man said. I placed my finger in the child's mouth and removed as much mucus and other nasty things as I could. 

"Jeff, Where are you?" Y/n said through greeted teeth. 

"I'm right here honey." His voice was as nervous as I feel. 

"Push y/n, One more good push." 

"You can do it baby. Push." She bared down and pushed hard. The elevator door opened just as the baby landed in my arms. I looked up at her. 

"It's a (by/gl)" I said smiling. Jeff and one paramedic was instantly in the elevator with us. Jeff Smiled. 

"You did it !" He said kneeling down to kiss her. The paramedic gently took the baby from me and quickly wrapped the pissed of creature in a towel. I moved out of the way, happy to pass the torch to someone who knew what they were doing. 

"A (by/gl)" Jeff said smiling ear to ear as the man handed him the baby. He placed it in y/n's arms as I exited and they brought in a stretcher. Jared stood next to me. 

"Way to go DR Ackles." he said, patting my back. 

"Just doing my job." I laughed. They brought y/n and the baby out on a stretcher, as Jeff followed. The crowed around clapped as Jeff made his way to me. He shook my hand. 

"Thanks Jensen." 

"I'm Just glad I didn't fuck it up." 

"Me too Cause then I would've had to kill you." he teased. 

"So you want to deliver mine and Gen's next one?" Jared asked. 

"Fuck no." I laughed. 

The next day. 

Jensen, And Jared walked into the hospital room. 

"Hey there you are." Jeff said getting up. He brought the baby with him. 

"Jensen, I think you've met my (son/daughter) (name)" He said handing me the baby. 

"Yeah, I believe we have." I said laughing. 

"(she/he's) beautiful man." Jared said. 

"Thank you." 

"Jensen thank you so much for being there." y/n said. 

"I'm glad I was." 

"Well I hope so, cause you are officially (his/her) God father." She said. I looked up at her and smiled. 

"For real?" 

"Well you did deliver (him/her) That is if you want to be."  
"I would be honored." 

"What about me?" Jared asked and Jensen passed him the baby. 

"Well I tell you what, you deliver the next one, and you can be it's god father. Ok Uncle Jared?" Jeff asked. 

"Deal." 

"Yeah good luck with that." y/n Teased. Jeff smiled and made his way to her. 

"I love you y/n." 

"I love you too." He kissed your lips sweetly. 

"Keep that up and you'll have the other before you know it." Jensen teased. 

"Fine with me." Jeff said


End file.
